


mimic and rote

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: My Fair Lady, My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice, practice, <i>practice</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mimic and rote

Eliza is hunched forward in the chair across from his desk and he raps her on the shoulder, forcing her to straighten. “Do not _slump_ ,” he reprimands, and she rolls her eyes as he moves back into his lecture: “For want of a _shoe_ , the horse was lost, for want of a _horse_ , the rider was lost…”

Henry stands so that his back is to the desk and he studies the shape of her mouth as she speaks, the hard consonants, the curve of her lips around the words. Her diction is terrible, her demeanor more so. She drops her vowels and when he enunciates it again – the _proper_ way, _his_ way – Eliza turns her attention to the window as she continues in her repetition. She shifts her shoulders back, neck straight, head high, and the late afternoon sunlight makes her glow; he is suddenly distracted by those high cheekbones, those large eyes. He could almost mistake her for a lady. He stops midsentence and Eliza tilts her face up, confused. 

Henry scowls, flustered, and tells her to keep practicing.


End file.
